


Escape reality

by 00qverlord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Dumbledore Bashing, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Works at Torchwood, Ianto the father figure, Jack being Jack, Jack the father figure, Mentions of Janto, Other, Torchwood - Freeform, gifted/genius Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qverlord/pseuds/00qverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth year and all its dramatization became too much for Harry. Abusive relatives and everyone expecting so much from the boy who lived at school, under the pressure Harry's ready to crack. So when Harry reaches Cardiff, things start to go wrong. His knowledge of magic and everything he believes real is undermined, as well as his friends and professors who have sent search parties to bring him home. But with help from a special group who goes by Torchwood, will he be able to escape his past reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was so easy to write, I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with this fic.  
> I do not own Torchwood or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective authors/producers and I make no money off of this.  
> Have a nice day!  
> -ATF

"Who's Cedric, your boyfriend?"

Harry's head snapped up from his feet to his cousin. He had an almost malicious glint in his eyes.

He sprung up and aimed his fist at Duddly's puffy cheek.  
It made contact quite hard and sent Duddly sprawling.  
Pent up rage from years of torment finally sent a wave of anger through the dark haired teen. Duddly crawled away on his back, never turning away from Harry. The wind started to whip around him and blow his already tousled hair in every direction.  
Duddly finally managed to get to his feet and scurry his sorry butt back to where he came from.

Harry followed close behind. This had been the final straw for him, mocking Cedric's death was crossing the line. Harry was going to gather what little belongings he had and get out of this miserable place. He watched Duddly make an entrance of entering as he saw Harry close behind him.

"Mum! Harry hit me!" He whined and cried and pouted but as much as Aunt Petunia believed him it wouldn't do him any good anyway.  
Petunia was furious.  
"You ungrateful little prick!" He marched over and hauled him by the ear and tossed him into the cupboard under the stairs.  
As much as he enjoyed his room upstairs, and even though he was much to big now, his relatives sill  
used the cupboard as punishment. Little did they know of the wand tucked in his waistband, or the numerous amounts of unbent paperclips waiting in a pile.

Nightfall soon came and Harry was already hard at work on the 4 locks that bolted the door shut. If this didn't work, he could kick the door down, which would  
wake his aunt and uncle, or use Alohomora and risk getting arrested for underage magic.

At once, the two hardest locks he had been working for half an hour clicked and opened. He jammed the paper clips in the other two and they too clicked open with ease.

The door creaked, so Harry opened it as quietly as he could.  
He thought he heard a footstep from upstairs, and froze. Once deciding it had just been the house settling, he continued. He went into the closet with the jackets, backpacks, shoes and he grabbed each. His own black windbreaker, torn red converse, and Duddly's black and blue plaid backpack. He dropped the backpack quietly by the door and sneaked upstairs. He got to his room and Headwig turned to look at him with large yellow eyes. Harry put a finger to his mouth in a shushing motion. Headwig smartly stayed quiet. Harry unlocked the cage and the white owl hopped  
out. He grabbed his books on magic from under his bed, tied them together and gave them to Headwig. Stroking the back of her head, Harry whispered

"I'm running away. I'm not going back to school and I can't stay here. Take the books, drop them in any lake, I don't care which one. Other than that you know how to find me."  
The snowy owl have a soft hoot of understanding, and took off down the stairs. When Harry went back down the stairs, Headwig was waiting at the bottom for the door to be opened. He opened it slightly and his owl sped off into the night.

Harry sighed wistfully and wished that could be him, but he still had a little more to complete. He grabbed the backpack and went to the kitchen. He raided the cupboards for anything suitable, energy bars, juice boxes (which were disgusting, but would be needed), crackers, anything light and portable. He went back into the hallway and grabbed his uncle's wallet from his jacket pocket in the closet. For some reason, Vernon Dursley kept 200$ in cash in his wallet. No one could fathom why, but it helped Harry tremendously. He took 150$, stuffed it in his bag, and closed the bag as he opened the door and walked off into the dull street light of Little Whinging.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be short. I think every time I write a story the beginning chapters are always short because I never know how to approach the story, but once I get rolling it should be longer.

The muggle bus took Harry quite a ways into London, where he switched busses and kept on moving. No one bothered talking to Harry on either of the rides, he was just another stranger passing by. Rain started to pour down about halfway through the ride. Harry's head was against the window when the loud drops hit the glass, startling him out of a half daze. When he got off the second bus, he rounded the corner and went down the stairs, following a mass of people down to the tube. He felt like everywhere he went, every corner there was someone from the wizzarding community watching him. However any time he turned around there was never anyone there. It was probably just a sense of paranoia. As he rounded the corner, a white light enveloped Harry, muting his surprised shriek. It gave him the same feeling as if he apperated. When he was released, he fell onto the cold pavement of a sidewalk. He looked around but the street was diserted. It was mid morning when Harry left, but it was dark when he landed. He wondered how much time the white light had taken outof his day. If this much time had passed, had it been hours, days, moths, years? 

When he got up from the ground, the buildings around him looked fairly modern, so he guessed he wasn't that far off. His wand was tucked up his sleeve, and he gripped the end tightly incase of oncoming threats. Like the black jeep that seemed to follow Harry as he moved silently around the empty street. He went into an ally to try and escape his unkown stalkers, but as he ducked behind a large garbage bin, he heard the engine stop and three car doors slam. 

Harry peeked behind the bin, not enough to get caught but enough to see what was at the end of the ally waiting for him. A man in a large trench coat, and two others flanking him. The car lights flooded the ally and Harry pulled his head back before any part of him could be seen. The man in front held up a small box that whirred and clicked. Harry thought it looked like a walkerman, or an EMF device but in the back of his head he knew it was something different. The man in the trenchcoat moved the device left and right to get a stronger signal in either direction, and on the left side, the noise started to get louder. He moved forward slowly, Harry crouched farther into the corner between the wall and the dumpster. The man's face appeared over the dumpster. He had short, messy black hair and a handsome face. The man's device made a higher pitched whining noise the closer it got to the young wizzard. He dissapeared back over the garbage can. 

"Guys, it's just a kid." 

Another man and a woman appeared over the dumpster and the brown haired woman crouched down beside him and started to fuss over him. Harry tried to swat her away, but he was weak. Before, he was running on adrenalne, he hadn't realized just how much the white light had sapped his strength. 

The second man had seen his attempt at struggle and called the girl off firmly. "Gwen, lay off him. He's covered head to toe in rift energy. We'll bring him back to the hub and question him there. Owen can give him a once-over." 

The girl called Gwen reluctanly backed away from Harry, who needed the second man's help to get to his feet. The man helped Harry over to the black jeep of theirs, the headlights still casting a blinding light down the ally. Harry started to drift off as the car started and rolled down the street to wherever there destination was. He managed to stay awake though. It was no use falling asleep at this point. It was dark out, and his mind tuned to the current time of day almost forced his eyes to close. So he let them, and rested against the window of the tinted jeep. Not sleeping, just resting. Half an hour later the car turned into a peer type area, and the car stopped. The man who was driving, the one with the black hair and handsome face helped him out of the car and into a building. He was having trouble standing upright, but managed to mutter,  
"You're car's going to get hijacked if you leave it out there."   
The man just chuckled and hauled Harry best he could. Through fuzzy vision, Harry thought the wall behind the desk had slid open, but no, that's not possible, not in a regular old peer house. 

The black haired man led harry onto something similar to a bed, a cot maybe but it was long enough for Harry to lie on, and soft enough for him to fall asleep, so as the man put Harry on the cot, he muttered "Welcome to Torchwood." just loud enough for Harry to hear, but Harry was already fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you for all the comments last chapter, they really make my day!   
> Some of the questions that have been asked, the answer is this is a story in progress and I actually have no idea. I do know that yes, Harry went to Torchwood in Torchwood's year of 2009, I'm not sure how the others will find their way to Torchwood but they will for sure.   
> Sorry this took so long to update, the program I write on doesn't work at my house, so I have to write on my mobile which I hate, or in my spare time at school.  
> I feel like Harry would have a special connection with Owen. Idk, not slash but both of them are just misunderstood, and I feel like they'd get along really well so there will probably be a couple bonding scenes between those two.  
> Hope this chapter is satisfying!  
> ~ATF

There was sheer panic in the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, only an hour after Harry left. He was supposed to be in the Dursley household, but no where on their relativley proficiant radar did the young wizzard show up. The wizzarding world in general had not been alerted, yet or even at all. If they had lost there hero, there would be an almost unstobable terror. There was panic in 12 Grimmauld place as it was, only Hermione and Dumbledore remaining calm, but even they had anxiety on the inside.   
Only Dumbledore's roaring "SILENCE!" brought them all to a halt.   
Then came the questions, there were always questions.  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Where did he go?"  
"Why did he leave?"  
"Why hasn't the radar found him yet?"  
The old man just stared at the group until they stopped.   
Then he started to speak, "I don't have the slightest idea how he slipped our radar. He was being tracked until about 2:30 last night. As of now, I do not know where he is, and am still devising a plan to retrive him." The group had dulled down. There was still high tention within the group, and the pressure was on Dumbledore to do something.   
Dumbledore sighed, "Get on with your daily activites, I will see to finding Harry."  
The group dispersed, hoping for the best. 

—-

Harry woke up later, disoriented. Like in the stories, but then it never really happens?   
Harry couldn't remember where he was. He remembered the boat house with the impossible wall, but past that there wasn't much. He may or may not have been asleep by that point, though. He was on a bed of some sort, it was comfortable at least. The room was pretty bland, probably not used much except for sleeping. there were a few trinkets here and there, a dresser in the corner, nothing significant. When his mind came to, after his body, he sighed out loud and was happy about the fact that he was not at the dursley's, and the people who found him in the street weren't just a dream. 

The thing that surprised him the most, though, was that he didn't miss Hogwarts as much as he should have. He didn't miss the slight coldness of being so high up in Gryffindor tower, he didn't miss his friends being obnoxious. The peace and quite of the silent room was reassuring. He didn't exactly know what he was being reassured about, but he supposed it didn't really matter. He considered Hogwarts his real home, but being away from it didn'taffect him as much as it shold have.

He swung his feet out of bed, and made his way to the only exit, the plain white door in the corner of the room. He kept his senses alert, incase anything decided to become unfriendly. Harry opened the door and nothing had jumped him yet. Still, he didn't let down his guard.  
Especially since then the black haired man in a trench coat- no, an RAF coat- whipped around the corner holding a very large gun, covered in blue and brown crystals, and a blue energy glowing underneath. Harry was startled and backed into the cold metal wall, but the gun was much more alarming than the steel against his arms. The black haired man lowered the gun.  
"Oh, you're awake," he said grinning, and stuck out his hand, "Captain Jack Harkness." Another set of footsteps came up the stairs behind Jack,   
a brown haired man in a 3/4 suit emerged. "Still pretty sure that's harassment, Sir."   
Jack waved it away. The second man stuck his hand out towards Harry, which Harry shook in return. "Jones, Ianto Jones."  
Harry grinned, "Bond, James Bond. Just kidding, I'm Harry."  
Ianto smiled back, "Every time."  
Jack turned back to the stairs, forgetting what he originally came up here for, remembering then he was going to see if Harry was awake yet, so mission accomplished either way. "Come down with us, Owen can give you a once-over, and you can meet the rest of the team."  
Harry nodded silently, and Jack went down the stairs, then Harry, then Ianto behind him.   
There was a small sense of security having not such a large place to explore, he liked being able to see everything with one glance, unlike is castle-home which had taken him two years at least to get to know decently. It was mostly made of metal, Harry could infer that it would at least be several feet thick, and by the changed pressure in his ears, at least a few feat underground as well. The there were loose wires hanging in sevral places but they didn't seem to be doing any damage. The support pillars couldn't have been in better places. There were rooms off to the side, Harry was sure. They coulnd't do everything in this space, however big it was.   
But the biggest question that kept pushing at Harry's mind, what did they even do here? What kind of place has excellent support and other things, and let their residents walk around with massive guns that were obviously not from earth?   
That's when the invisible man walked through the door.


End file.
